Why Him?
by InoLovesShikamaru
Summary: From Highschool teens, to parents who want nothing, but a vaction from home. Love, hate, accept, sick, pain, marriage, divorce, Why? These problems all show up in the story of the 3 familys and the girl who has to make choice..Continuation from Why Us? R
1. Meet The Kids Of The Kids

"Sota, wake up, you only have 15 minutes to get ready for training," Ino's soft voice rang through her son's ear. Sota sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked at his mom and smirked. Ino brushed her hand through Sota's hair and walked out the room, she opened the door to an orange colored room, she looked at the bed, nothing. Ino's eyes went wide; she looked around the room, then ran out into the hall and looked up and down it. She opened every door, then ran into the kitchen. She sighed in relief to see a girl sitting at the table eating crackers.

"Oh, hi mommy, what's for breakfast?" the girl asked. Ino walked over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs.

"What do you want?" Ino asked. The girl put a finger on her chin and pocked her lips out, and put a thinking look on her face. Ino put a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"French Toast!!!" The girl yelled. Ino nodded and began to make the food. Once she was done she placed the plate in front of the girl and another next to her for Sota.

"Anole, once your big brother is done I want you to tell him, I want him to drive you to the school, but tell him to hurry I'm going to work," Ino said grabbing a paper bag.

"Um, mom, what about lunch?" Anole asked. Ino stopped and looked at her...she looked around the kitchen.

"Tell Sota to stop at Ichiraku's for you guys ok?" Ino asked setting money on counter for them.

"OK, bye," Anole replied. Ino ran out the door and down the street towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Hey Anole, where'd mom go?" Anole turned around to see Sota, he had his brown, with blonde tips, spiky hair in a high pony, his bangs propped out and bent down only a tad, he wore a blue long sleeved shirt, with a blue short sleeved shirt over it, he had on blue jeans with black shoes. Anole looked at him then up at the ceiling. She had her blondish-orange hair in a pony with some hair over her right eye, she had on a white T, with orange and white stripped arm warmers, a orange silk belt around it with a pink heart at the end, she had blue jean caprees, that had a heart on the left leg, and she had on orange confiers.

"She went to work, she told me to tell you, you have to take me to school and we have to stop at Ichiraku's to get our lunch," Anole said with a smile. Sota groaned then sat down and began to eat his food.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! Naruto!" Ino yelled from outside the shop, Naruto stopped and looked at Ino, then with a smile he walked over to her.

"Hey there Flower," Naruto said standing in front of Ino. Ino rolled her eyes, and then looked Naruto over; he had on a black business suit, and let's not forget the tie.

"Well aren't we ready for a huge meeting, Naruto Uzumaki, founder of Uzumaki Ramen Industries," Ino said with a bow, then stood up straight and laughed.

"Who would have guessed I would invest millions," Naruto said with a smile.

"Believe me, none of us ever did," Ino said, Naruto just frowned at the girl, then he looked at his watch, "Hey Ino, I got to go big meeting, like you said, and I will see you later."

"Okay, bye Naruto," Ino said with a wave, once the blonde knuckle-head was gone she walked back inside he flower shop and began to arrange flowers. Ino stood up and brushed off her hands, then gasped. She ran to the phone and dialed her home number; she took a sigh of relief when her sixteen year old son answered the phone.

"Sota, I was such in a hurry I forgot to wake you sister up, tell Oni she only has 15 minutes to get ready," Ino said.

"Yeah ok, can dump water on her?" Sota asked.

"No, just wake her up, and on your way to school I want you and Oni to stop in ok?" Ino ordered. She could tell by the noise in the background that Anole was jumping on the couch, "And tell Anole to stop jumping on the furniture."

"Ok we will, bye," Sota said then hung up. Ino sighed, _Why did I have to have 3 kids?_ Ino thought to herself. She went back to her register as people began to come in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HEY ONI!!!! WAKE UP!!" Sota had flung the door open to his fifteen year old sister's room. Oni groaned and through a pillow at his head.

"Go away!" Oni yelled.

"You only have 15 minutes," Sota said walking out of the room. Oni flew up in distress, she jumped out of bed and opened her closet she grabbed a green dress with a white lace at the bottom, then a darker green after the lace, it went to half thigh, the top had spaghetti straps, but sleeves that showed her shoulders, also black leggings, and a black belt around her stomach, she put on a black choker as well, then put on black heels that laced up to about an inch after her ankle. Last she ran to the bathroom and brushed through her blonde and brown hair. **(A/N: her hair is half blonde half brown so from the top to her shoulders is blonde then it fades into brown.)** She braided only the brown part of it and let strands of blonde cover her right eye. She ran down stairs and grabbed an apple then ran out the door with her siblings.

"Hey Anole do you know if we're picking up the Uchiha kids?" Sota asked opening the driver door to his 4x4. Oni opened the passenger side and climbed in, with Anole jumping in the back.

"Um," she paused, "yeah we are."

"Okay here we go," Sota said starting the big truck, Oni looked at her brother, and sighed. He just shook his head, and smiled. Anole grabbed her older sister's shoulder and whispered in her ear. Oni gasped, then folded her arms and looked out the window pulsing.

"What did you say to her Anole?" Sota asked. Anole smiled as the truck pulled into the Uchiha drive way.

"I'll go get them," Sota said getting out of the truck. Sota walked up to the door, a girl with pink hair up in a messy bun, opened the door, she had on a white t-shirt with pink caprees and pink shoes, her face and shirt full of paint.

"Hey, Mrs. Uchiha," Sota said with a smile.

"I told you call me Sakura, Mrs.Uchiha is so formal," Sakura smiled. Sota nodded, and then looked past Sakura to see a girl with pink short hair that spiked out a little at the bottom, she had on the same outfit as Anole but instead of orange it was pink, and the heart was orange.

She looked up at Sota and smiled.

"Hey Tsuki, we need to go can you get Yuri?" Sota asked. Tsuki nodded and ran up the stairs coming back down with Yuri. Yuri had a deep blue hair color; he had on black baggy pants, a grey shirt with a black jacket over it, and blue shoes. He walked over by Sota and looked back at his mom and said bye, Tsuki follow after. Tsuki jumped in the back by Anole, while Sota made Oni move over to the middle so Yuri could have the passenger seat. Oni blushed. Yuri looked at her and smiled, Sota rolled his eyes in disgust.

Sota pulled into the middle school parking lot and dropped of Anole and Tsuki. He pulled away and down the road.

"Hey Tsuki, what ya got for lunch?" Anole asked looking at her friend. Tsuki looked in her paper bag, and said a PB and J sandwich, cut in half, a sliced apple, a candy bar, and two milk cartons.

"Do you think I can have you're the other half of your sandwich?" Anole asked looking at her pink haired friend.

"Where's your lunch?" Tsuki asked. Anole sighed.

"I didn't get any, Sota and Oni forgot to by it," Anole said looking at Tsuki, Tsuki smiled and nodded.

"You think it's funny don't you?" Anole asked, Tsuki nodded then began to laugh. Anole rolled her eyes and walked up the school stairs with a laughing Tsuki behind her.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The two girls stopped and turned around to see a boy with brown hair, which always looked like he had cat ears on top of his head, he always had smile held proud on his face. He had on a white shirt with a brown vest over it, brown baggy pants, and black shoes.

"Hey Riku!" Anole yelled with a wave. Riku walked over to the girls and looked at Tsuki then at Anole.

"So Tsuki, about that movie," Tsuki looked at a blushing Riku, she put a hand on his cheek, and smiled.

"It was an accident things happen," she said with a shrug. Anole rolled her eyes at the two.

"Come on," Anole said grabbing Tsuki's arm and pulling her inside the school.

"So what do your parents think of you dating TenTen and Neji's kid?" Anole asked.

"We're not dating," Tsuki said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Uh-huh, and so even though you two went to a movie together, go everywhere with each other, hold hands, and last week that kiss on the cheek he gave you meant nothing?" Anole asked raising an eyebrow. Tsuki opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, then looked away from Anole blushing. Anole giggled, and then smiled at her friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom!" Sota stood inside the flower shop with his sister, and Yuri.

"Mom, where are you?" Oni asked.

"Coming," Ino said from the back room. She walked out and looked at her kids and smiled.

"Need to see us?" Sota asked.

"Yes, but first did you guys get your sister her lunch?" Ino asked. Sota twitched his left eye, and then smiled slightly.

"Yeah..." Sota said lying. Ino nodded.

"Okay, now after school, Sota you need to drop the girls off at home then go pick up your father," Ino said looking at her son.

"I don't need anybody to pick me up, I'm just fine walking," Ino looked past Sota to see her husband.

"Hi dad, hey mom can we leave before we're late?" Oni asked. Ino nodded and watched the teenagers leave.

"Shikamaru, you know you can't keep doing this to yourself," Ino said looking at her husband. She frowned as he shrugged. She turned around and began to tend her flowers. He sighed then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stood up straight and put her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

"Ino I know you're worried, but come on I'll be fine," Shikamaru said. She turned around in his arms and looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"And what if your not?" Ino asked with doubt. Shikamaru kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"I promise, I will be," he said, she closed her eyes and sighed. He put her at arms length and smiled.

"Now I want you to go back to work, without a worry and I will see you tonight," he said kissing her on the lips. She nodded then grabbed his tie and tightened it.

"And don't let your lab buddies make rude remarks at you because you came to see me," She said fixing his collar on his lab jacket.

"They're just jealous that I'm married to you and they are not," he said giving her one last kiss. Ino smiled and gave him a wave as he left. Once he was out of sight down the road, she went behind the counter and leaned on it and sighed.

"Men, they just don't know when to listen, they got to remember with out women they would be hopeless..."

**INS: If I don't get any reviews I can't put up the next chap. Which, is the SasuSaku chapter. So I need atleast 2 reviews….but if I get atleast one I'll put it up…'cuz if I don't I will have one angry friend. **

**MFS: Please do review I would, but she won't let me... (Sobs)**


	2. Love, Hate, Action?

Sakura fingers fluttered over the keyboard as she tried to figure out what her husband's password was for his journal. She thought of everything the kid's names, birthdays, and her name, basically everything. She finally thought of a name, Imiko.

"Welcome," The computer's voice was shaky and robotic.

"How did I know?" Sakura asked herself. She watched as three pictures popped up, the first was 5 years ago. It was their Christmas picture. Sakura had on a velvet dress with long sleeves, the bottom went to half thigh, with white fuzz on the bottom, collar, and the bottom of the sleeves, her hair in a pony tail. Sasuke had on a red button up shirt, with long sleeves, a black tie, black pants, and a Santa hat. Tsuki had on the same thins as Sakura, but short sleeves, but no fuzz on the sleeves, and a rather large red bow that held up her hair. Yuri stood next to her; he had on a red button shirt like Sasuke, but instead of it being tucked in, hanging loosely, half way to his knees, a black vest, with a black bow. And black pants, his hands in his pockets. Sakura remembered clearly that day, Yuri was ticked off at her for making him wear the bow, Sasuke was mad because he had to be in the picture. Tsuki was terrified of the bow in her hair, because Yuri said it was going to eat her. Sakura had gotten a horrible headache from yelling that day, but somehow they all managed to smile that day, except for Yuri and Sasuke who smirked. That was last time they got Christmas pictures….or any other family pictures. The next was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura on their honeymoon in Malibu. They were having dinner in a candlelit restaurant by the beach, each holding a glass of wine, smiling, and knowing how good it was to be finally married. The last picture struck Sakura's heart like a bullet. It was of a girl with long honey wheat blonde hair. The name Imiko was written on the bottom of the picture, she was sitting on a porch swing looking out at the street, with a smirk, she had on a black tank top, and black caprees.

"That's Imiko?" Sakura asked herself. She snapped out of it and opened Sasuke's journal. _Ok let's see what he has written down so far…_Sakura looked at the last entry and then the one before, her heart beating faster and faster. She continued on, she was so confused. _Why would he write this?_

"Sakura, you here, I forgot my wallet do you know where it is?" Sakura heard her husband coming up the steps. She quickly logged off the computer, then stood up and began mess with his trophy case, to make it look as if she was tidying it. Sasuke opened the door and looked at his pink haired wife.

"Sakura did you hear me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I did it's on the counter," Sakura said closing the trophy case. Sasuke went down the stairs and into the kitchen; he spotted his wallet and grabbed it. Turning around he meet Sakura's worried face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a groan. Sakura bit her lip holding back tears.

"Nothing," She said shakily. Sasuke nodded then walked past her.

"Actually, there is something wrong," Sakura said turning around.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Are….are you…." Sakura paused and looked at _**HER**_ Sasuke, "Are you cheating on me?" Sasuke dropped his wallet and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"No…why would you ever think that?" Sasuke asked holding her close.

"Well you never seem happy when your home with the family, or me in particular. I mean in high school you never left my side and it felt so good to have protection. Now it seems you're happier to be out of the house then it, you sleep in your office; you don't eat dinner with us. I only saw you smile 3 times in my life. Want to know when, when I saw, our honeymoon, we you proposed, and when Yuri was born. But any other time it was a smirk. I miss seeing your smile Sasuke. I miss you!" A tear rolled down Sakura's face as the last 3 words rolled out of her mouth. Sasuke put her at about half arm length, and looked at her.

"Sakura where do you get these crazy ideas, I don't sleep in my office, after 10:00 I come to sleep with you, and dinner I'll come eat, I'll be there more often," Sasuke said looking at her.

"You're lying you do not come to bed," Sakura said looking at him.

"And how would you know that when your sleeping?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Because I listen, I listen to your steady breaths at night, and you'll forget about dinner and everything else!" Sakura began to cry harder. Sasuke shook his head and sighed looking at her he opened his mouth, and then shut again.

"Sakura, look I'm sorry, OK? You know how busy I am right now, I mean the book…it's almost complete," Sasuke's voice was steady and calm. Sakura shook her head this time.

"I know, but couldn't you find the time for your own family, I mean even the busiest person in the world can find time to go to his daughter's choir concerts. Sasuke you're never there, the kids grew up only knowing a little about their father. Not knowing their 'daddy' is never going to tuck them into bed, or read them a story. Yuri is cutting himself…oh wait you didn't know that did you? Oh also _**MY**_ daughter has a boyfriend, its Riku Hyuuga, mhm, she does. Do you know how many pictures I've painted? No you don't because you're never there. Remember Ino and Shikamaru's wedding? Oh wait you weren't there! How about Neji and TenTen, nope! When my first painting was put in a museum? No. Yuri's first skateboarding competition…he won. Of course you don't remember you weren't there. When Tsuki got her shot 3 years ago…she was crying that she wanted daddy! You're never here! Your friends need you, your kids need you, and more importantly I need you. It's hopeless to get through to you. You're hopeless! You're a no good fool that only thinks about himself! And his precious Imiko! Mom was right when she said this was going to be the worse thing I would ever do! She was right! I hate this! I knew I shouldn't have, but I loved you so much! It was mistake; I knew you were a selfish jerk!" Sakura was now officially crying, BIG TIME, her heart felt crushed. Sasuke looked at her amazed, and then he felt an urge of anger in his stomach. He walked over to the door and opened. He looked back at Sakura.

"Then why did you marry me, if you knew this was going to happen? Huh, Sakura, how come," With that Sasuke slammed the door and walked out. Sakura fell to her knees and cried into her hands. He door opened and Sasuke looked at her, the next thing he said struck her like a lead balloon.

"Oh by the way Imikos dead……"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**ILS: Ooooh Cliffy! What will happen? IDK! OK well I do, but still. Mirokus would you like to add something?**

**MFL: Yes the next chapter is of Hinata…and her decision.**

**ILS: So please review.**


	3. Who Do I Choose?

"So Hinata the girls and I were thinking we would have a girl's night out

"So Hinata the girls and I were thinking we would have a girl's night out! We have allowed Oni to come, because she would not stop bugging her mother, so now you're the last one to be told because it's a surprise…sort of but, I'm telling you anyways so get your sexy clothes on because we are going out tonight! I guess we'll see you tonight; we're meeting at Te,"

Hinata hit the erase button cutting of Sakura's over excited voice. She laid her jacket on the couch and threw her keys on the table by the phone. As far as she knew she was hanging out with them until another voice came on the answering machine.

"Hinata, this is Naruto; Kiba and I were wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight…yes the two of us are both treating you. But I will not complain if you say no, I mean who wants to spend dinner with that rambunctious idiot?" Naruto laughed then sighed, "Actually Hinata we need you to come, we need to talk to you please call me back."

Hinata looked at the answering machine and groaned. Making her way to the bathroom, her cell phone went off, allowing 'Sexy Can I' to fill the quite house. She pulled out the cell phone, and threw it at the wall breaking it in two. Hell, like she wanted to talk to anybody, her life was pointless…

_00000000000000000000000000Earlier that day…..0000000000000000000000_

"_Hinata I called you in here because you've been looking for a raise, am I correct?" Hinata looked at her boss._

"_Yes, Mr. Hibachi, I have been!" Hinata said happily. Mr. Hibachi was a good looking man, black hair neatly set on his head, gorgeous blue eyes, and that smile…don't get me started._

"_Good, because you will receive that, but first you must do something for me," Mr. Hibachi said with a smexy smile._

"_What? I'll do anything!" Hinata said her eyes lighting up. Mr. Hibachi pulled at his tie till it came off. He stood up and walked over to her, bending down he kissed Hinata tenderly, pulled her closer then made his way down her face towards her neck, kissing every inch on the way down. Hinata pushed him off and flew up._

"_What are you doing!?" Hinata asked. _

_Mr. Hibachi moved over by her and pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her again, trying to get at her shirt, "You said you would do anything for that raise..." He trailed off kissing her once again opening her mouth in the process, and licking her lips. Hinata shoved him off again, and ran out the door crying. Mr. Hibachi tried to reach for her, but instead made his way to the door and yelled out, "Don't bother coming back to work! You're fired!"_

_0000000000000000000000000 3 hours later 00000000000000000000000000 _

_Hinata swirled her finger around in her coffee, it losing the hotness it once had. She sighed and pulled her finger out; she picked it up and took a drink of it. She set it down and picked up her fork and poked at her salad. _Stupid diet…_ She thought then set the fork down and flagged down the waitress. Asking for the check was the only thing running through her mind before another waitress walked by and tripped over a broken tile sending everything on the tray flying at Hinata. Hinata let out a scream._

"_Oh my gawd! Ma'am I am so sorry!" Hinata stood up grabbed her purse and walked out, after that her meal should have been free. On her way home it began to ran, she lost her favorite earring with only one left now, her heel from her favorite pair of shoes broke off, and she got splashed by an oncoming car._

0000000000000000000000000000000 Now 00000000000000000000000

All Hinata wanted to do right now was take a hot bath, once that was accomplished she was going to stay in her robe with her favorite gray Victoria Secret night gown on, drink some hot cocoa and watch Lifetime. That was not going to happen now was it? No. Hinata pushed aside every thought and only concentrated on the bath, once in the bathroom she turned the water on and let the tub fill with hot water, steam rising out of it. She stripped from her mud/food stained clothes; she looked her self over in the mirror. She agreed with everybody, she had a hot body, but on her side of the argument she hated her hair and face. Hinata sighed and climbed into the tub of hot water and felt the tension leave her body. Relaxation flooded through her, only thinking happy thoughts.

"Maybe I shouldn't have thrown my phone at the wall," She laughed quietly, then frowned. She was alone, like she's always been. What if she remands alone in this world? (A/N: Referring to her love life here!) She couldn't she still had Naruto and Kiba to choose from…that would be too hard. Maybe she should just move…all these thoughts arose in her head as the phone began to ring. She groaned then reached over and picked up the phone. She paused a second before saying hello then thought of hanging up, but decided she wouldn't, she probably upset whoever called her cell, she didn't need another person mad at her.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, hey it's Ino!"

"Oh, hey…"

"So are you coming? We're waiting!"

"Actually, no I'm not I got plans already…sorry."

"Hey that's totally cool!"

"Ok! That's good…so I'll catch you guys tomorrow then?"

"Yes of course! Bye!"

"Bye…"

Hinata set the phone down and finished off her bath.

--

Hinata was just about to sit down in her soon to be perfect night, when a knock came at the door. She groaned and cursed under her breath. She walked over to the door and looked herself over before opening it. She had on her opened robe and her favorite night gown on; her long black hair sitting on her shoulders, wavy from the bath. She opened the door to see a well dressed Naruto and a rather not so well dressed Kiba. (A/N: He owns a dirt track called Juedes Dirt-Track: Where the traitors come. ((It was named after his ex-s last name))) Her eyes went wide and she slammed the door shut, but a hand shot forward stopping the door. _Shiznet…._ Hinata let the door be pushed open as she covered herself up with robe even more. The two walked in and smiled at her.

"So you ready or not?" Naruto asked as Kiba looked himself in the mirror and made a snickering noise.

"But I never said I was going," Hinata said, curious of why they were here.

"Oh, Sakura called and said you were," Kiba said with a smile.

"Sakura…" Hinata turned on her heels and rushed to her room and flung open the door to her walk in closet, "Just give me about 20 minutes!" She walked over to the skirts and grabbed a white skirt and slipped it on, at this point she remained in her bra and underwear, (She had thrown everything on the bed)…she grabbed a long sleeved V-collar blue shirt and threw it on, then grabbed her whit rabbit fur boots. She looked her self over then ran to the bathroom were she ran a brush through her hair then a strengthener as fast as she could. Once she was done she threw on a light touch of make-up and ran over to the two guys and smiled at them. She was ready…or so she thought.

Hinata took a bite of her salad, and looked at the two questioningly.

"So what's so important?" Hinata asked. The two looked at her then at each other and set their forks down.

"Well…we have a solution, but it's all up to you though," Kiba said, scooting out of the booth with Hinata right behind him.

"And that would be what?" She asked getting out of the booth and standing, she froze when she saw the two get down on one knee. Her eyes widen and she fell back into her seat covering her mouth.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" The two said in unison. Hinata looked at each one and the rings they had pulled out. Kiba's ring was a pink diamond with sapphires around it on a silver broche. Naruto's was a blue tinted diamond with a white diamond on each side of it (the white both squares). She looked at the two and opened her mouth to say something.

"Hinata we both agreed this would be the only solution, and so whoever you choose the other will understand," Naruto said with a smile, Kiba smiled and nodded in agreement.

"…Kiba…I…" Hinata said. Kiba flew up and smiled big and hugged Hinata. Naruto slowly got up and grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door looking down. Hinata watched as he went and felt as Kiba's ring was slipped on her finger.

--

Naruto stopped underneath a street light and opened up the white box and stared at the ring…_ I wish you both, happiness… _Naruto thought to himself, he took one last glance at the ring and closed the box. He threw it over his shoulder, and took a step forward, but stopped. He didn't here it hit the ground; he turned around to see Hinata standing there. He looked at her confused; she returned the glance with blankness.

"What, here to invite me to the wedding, because I'm not going," Naruto said with a slight touch of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Naruto, I need to talk to yo-" Naruto cut her off.

"Shouldn't you be with the man you love so dear and want by your side for the rest of your life, the man who is your everything, and the one that you will hold close at night, have children with? Why aren't you with the one you love so much," Naruto asked his voice losing all sound of sadness and anger only hurt filled his words. Hinata looked down at the ground. Naruto shook his head and turned to walk off.

"Naruto…but I am with the man I love so much…" Naruto stopped and looked around her to see if Kiba was there, "Your lying, Kiba's not here." Naruto turned again, but was stopped by arms being put around him. He froze, "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto tried to brake loose, but Hinata held her ground. Naruto looked down at Hinata's hand; but the only thing that stood out was the ring on her finger…his ring…the one he bought.

"Naruto, you didn't let me finish….I am with the man I love…Naruto it's you, I chose you! I love you so much I always have, but I never noticed I loved you so much till tonight when I looked at you both. Kiba's my best friend, but your more, please don't leave me. I need you more then you'll ever think," Hinata said then shuddered when water hit her ring hand. She leaned her head on his back.

"I don't get it…why would you choose me," Naruto said as a tear rolled down his face again.

"I already told you…I love you Naruto," Hinata said.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't choose me, afraid that once you married Kiba you would forget about me," Naruto said. He could feel Naruto shake her head, "I love you Hinata, please don't ever leave me."

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered softly, he turned around and held her close to him, "please, let's go home…we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, let's go…I will never loose you to another person…ever again…you're my, everything…" Naruto said he felt Hinata laugh quietly, "What?"

"So soap opera," She said with a smile…

"Yeah…it is…but it's true so I'm going to do this again," Hinata looked up at him, he pulled the ring off Hinata's hand and put it back in the box. Getting down on one knee he opened the box.

"Hinata Hyuuga…please become Mrs. Uzumaki, and stay by my side for the rest of my life…" Naruto asked grabbing her hand and slipping the ring on her finger.

"Yes…Yes! Of course I will!" Hinata yelled happy tears running down her face. Naruto smiled and stood up he picked her up and spun her around then put her down and kissed her happily, Hinata returning the kiss.

--

ILS: Like Oh my god! I can't believe she chose him…no just kidding I knew she would! Thanks for helping me decide. Don't worry Kiba is still in this story you get to meet his ex and everything!

MFL: Yeah…I liked this chapter…so much Drama! Jeez! Hinata must be one hot chikie to get that much attention! Lol jk!

ILS: Sorry it took awhile, but the next chap is TenNeji! Yay!

Both: Till next time! This Why Him?'s writer and helper! -Laughing-


End file.
